Her Father's Glory
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Serafina can't race since she had been hurt in her past race, but she is there to cheer her father on in his Piston Cup run. Also there is Sonia, whom Chick wishes to make amends with.


Note: Cars fanfic. With Serafina hurt from her last race she cannot compete against her father in this year's Piston Cup. It is no matter though, since she has won many times before. However, it has been some time since Chick has won and has been a little depressed and dejected from his losing streak. But this race holds a ray of hope. Roddy, Nate and even Sonia are there to watch Chick race. Sonia forgives Chick for him running off on her, and they are able to make amends.

"In the end, the only thing that really is worth living for are one's friends. Without friends, life is a meaningless venture, and only filled with lonely days and heartache."--Unknown

Chapter 1—A Complete 360 Degree Turn Around

In the past, Chick had been an egomaniac. He was obsessed with winning and impressing women, and he was no stranger to romancing the ladies. But, he had hurt so many and couldn't take away the words he had said in his quest for glory. In the end, he had been left out in the cold, with no one save his company, his crewchief and his pitcrew to comfort him. But since this time, he had made a slow, and inevitable repentance to better himself as a car. But one thing niggled at the back of his brain. It had been giving him a hoodache just thinking of it. It even caused him nightmares until he realized he had to face his fear headon. He had to appologize to his ex-wife, Sonia, even though it would be hard. There was no better time to do that than the upcoming race. If he did so, he could die knowing he had erased the last bit of guilt from his slate.

All of Chick's friends and family had come to support him, and even his daughter, Serafina couldn't race thanks to an accident that left her incapacitated, had come in all of her bandages and supports to see her father compete. She missed the smell of burned rubber and the taste of coolant keeping her running on the oval, but she was glad just to be in the audience, cheering her father on. Right next to her was her mother, Sonia, who had heard her friend Carmen was going to be given the honor of being the Pace Car yet again for the Piston Cup. The Piston Cup was the _Cadillac_ of competitions for cars, and it was the _ultimate_ honor to receive a cup. The only thing between Chick and a cup now were 50 plus cars on the oval, and he wasn't as young as he used to be, but he hadn't won a Piston Cup for years now and practically _ached_ for victory.

But as his old-time rival once said, "In the end, it's just an empty cup."

Before the race began, Chick rushed to talk to Serafina and see how she was holding up.

"I missed you so much, papa ! I had been afraid I wouldn't get a hold of you, but now I can see I was highly mistaken.", Serafina said, kissing her father's cheeks in traditional Italian fashion. The gorgeous Torino was elated to see her father again. His demeanor had definitely transformed in past years and it was probably because he had experienced a slight engine stall and took care of himself much more than he had been doing. Since it was a new year, he had kept all of his resolutions and he was about to make another come to pass.

"Sonia, please forgive me. I know I was a real jackass in the past, but that was the old me. I realize no words can take away the hurt I have put everything back right. But, I have done the honorable thing in paying my dues and being the best father I can possibly be. And of course, I have another responsibilty: my grandson, Nate. What was done is dead and gone now...I'm...sorry.", Chick said, his voice uncharacteristically tender.

"I forgive you, Chick. Whatever happened, it's behind me. Time to move ahead.", she said, leaning forward to hug him. She kissed him on the cheeks and smiled beatifically.

"That is for luck, tesoro.", she said, sweetly. He blushed slightly, not expecting his ex to have kissed him in public like that, but his burden had been completely lifted. With the newfound motivation he had received, he was psyched to run this race the best he could.

Chapter 2—The Defining Moment

Nathan was next to his father Roddy, and there were some familiar faces from Radiator Springs cheering for Number 86. Chick had new lacker, greener paint, and shiner than a newly mined emerald. His chocolate eyes shimmered in the sun as he took his place in the lineup. From the front, he called out to Carmen. He had treated her badly once before, but had long since built a bridge with her. She was considered a friend, rather than an enemy. After all, Serafina was like family in the case of the Fiats, and family was more important than anything in the world.

Chick felt his heart racing, and he hadn't even begun revving his motor yet.

"Don't let your nerves get to you.", he thought to himself. Then he heard the voice of his crewchief.

"Hey, Hicks...I can hear those gears rattling. What's up ?", he questioned.

"Just anxious I suppose. Not sure why, but I guess it's just all the pressure I've been feeling lately. I gotta win this one for Hostile Takeover Bank. You know how those guys are...", Chick said, thinking he had to disavow any relationship with that name again, or else risk getting himself seriously hurt. HTB was known for muscling themselves around and taking whatever they deemed to be theirs, and they didn't care who got in their way of achieving victory at _whatever means necessary_. But this time, Chick wanted to make absolutely clear he wanted nothing more to do with those blow hards. It would be difficult to shake them off, but with the help of his crew, and his chief, HTB would have to watch their backs.

When the green flag dropped, Chick had to really work to move himself into 6th position. It was quite a way from 1st, but he would push himself to his limit in order to win this trophy for the HTB, but the race had only begun and there were many laps to go before a winner was chosen. Yet, Chick had wanted for victory so badly, he could taste it in his mouth.

The final lap had come and Chick had moved himself into 2nd position. He was neck and neck with another driver, Leakless, who had many years winning under his belt. He had a lot of respect for Leakless and showed him great defereance whenever he had seen him, but he wanted to prove to him, he still had what it took to win. Leakless was older than Chick by a few more years, but unlike Chick, was far healthier and in better condition. This didn't stop Chick from firing on every last cyllander he had in his body and the afterburners started kicking in. It was nose to nose at the final moment, and a split second of time when he wasn't certain if he had crossed that line first and seen the blur of the black and white checkered flag.

Chick panted heavily, sweat accumulating all over his chassis. His crewchief, Bill, had come nearby to wipe his fevered brow and give him a bottle of coolant.

"Here, you need this more than I do.", Bill said, patting him on the back. Chick smiled, he felt good, though the final results were nearly driving him mad. The pressure was enough to make _any_ car go crazy.

"So, what are the results ?", Chick questioned, curiously.

"They're still analysing the final lap, and it's close between you and Leakless. I know it's maddening, but I am sure they're coming down to a final decision.", Bill said again, calmly. Just then came the voice of none other than the famous Hoosier-car, Bob Carkins.

"Our winner is Chick Hicks !", he said, and it was like music to Chick's ears. He came out to receive his trophy and who else was there to greet him but the King, his wife and Lightning McQueen.

"All that stuff that happened, it's dust in the wind. You are an honorable car, Hicks. I admire yuh.", Strip's complimented, in his charming drawl. Chick felt a slight blush come to his cheeks. He hadn't forgiven himself for that wreck long ago, but with the comment Mr. Weathers gave him, he knew all had been forgiven.

The fanfare was real this time, as well as the surreal moment of victory.

Chapter 3—Back off, HTB !

Chick was being hounded by media and couldn't get much time to catch up with his family, and he desperately wanted to see his grandson again. Nathan was getting big, and was 7 years old by now. He looked more like his dad, Roddy, but had his mom's beautiful eyes. Just then, the members of Hostile Takeover Bank swarmed around him and harshly yanked the trophy from him.

"We'll be taking that, thank you very much.", the lead, Tarantino said, gruffly. Tarantino was a silver Cadillac who meant business. He had intense eyes and a toothpick in his grill as well as a lightning-shaped scar along his hood. Though he looked handsome, he had taken quite a beating from past engagements.

"So, you ready to renew your contract, Mr. Hicks ?", a rather suave Lamborghini named Alesandro questioned.

"I'm through with you guys. You've been nothing but a thorn in my backside since I signed up with you. You're pushy, overbearing, greedy, selfish, holier-than-thou JERKS !", Chick spat, irate. His anger nearly palpable, and the gang seemed to be somewhat intimidated.

"We're not _askin'_ ya, we're _tellin'_ ya.", a Bostonian black limosene named Marcellus threatened. Chick whistled and soon his crewcheif as well as his large crew had come to back him up.

"Do **not** touch my prize racer. You leave one mark on him and so help me, I'll call the police.", the large Peterbuilt Bill threatened. This time, the gang was concerned. They could tell Chick's friends meant business.

"Fine. We'll just find _another_ racer more willing to accept our aggrements. As for you, you're free, and our contract don't mean SQUAT !" , the youngest member with a nasal Jersey accent screeched. Chick said nothing as he watched the gang wander off to another racer that seemed exceptionally gullible. Chick was just glad to no longer be dealing with toxic cars like those. He didn't need negative influences around him because he had indeed changed. That part of his life was the _old_ Chick Hicks. The new Chick Hicks was here to stay.

Chapter 4—The Trophy Comes Back to Its Owner

After reuniting with Roddy, Serafina and Nathan, Chick had a few days he could take off and really catch up with them. He even travelled with them to Radiator Springs. He had only been there a couple of times but he had to admit, it was magical, particularly in its sumptous scenery. It was as if the landscape itself was an old, familiar friend he had forgotten and when he saw it again, he was filled with an indescribable elation.

Lightning had introduced Chick to his little girl, Cassie, who was nothing more than a few weeks old. She was still trying to get her treads set on the road, and had been a bit clumsy, but like her mom and dad, she was a fast learner. He had reunited with everyone, and he knew he was safe here. They didn't see him as a bad car, but as a friend. And Nathan, as always, worshiped his grandfather.

"Papaw, one day...I wanna win the Piston Cup, just like you did. But, I'm curious, why didn't you ever get the cup back ?", Nathan questioned. Just then, Darrin DuPree, the DHL truck, dropped off a package for Chick.

"Here you go, Mr. Hicks.", he said, smiling, and then heading on his way to the rest of his route.

"Go on, open it, papaw !", Nathan said, anxiously. Chick opened the box feverishly and the Piston Cup, newly shined and waxed, stood in front of him. It had a note attached by the HTB that read, _"The true victory is yours. Take it, it belongs to you_." Chick couldn't believe his eyes, and he laughed in bemusement.

"The cup...It's so pretty.", Nathan said.

"Yes, but it's just an empty cup.", a familiar husky voice said behind him. It was Doc, resident triple Piston Cup winner.

"He's right, son. The true thing about racing is you have to know whom to trust, whom to watch, and remember who is rooting for you out on the track. If you know this, you'll survive the racing world.", Chick agreed.

"Your grandfather's wise, Nathan. Listen to him.", Doc said, with surprising tenderness in his voice. It was an honor to be complimented by a legend such as Doc, and this moment would stick with him so long as he lived and breathed.

Epilogue

Though Chick had to inevitably leave Radiator Springs, he had been able to see his daughter race once more. Knowing she would be able to be racing by his side when she had completely healed of her wounds brought tears to his eyes. In the past, he wouldn't have cared, since it had always been about himself. But now, his passion was the new life he had made for himself. In recent months, he had come to know love again even without becoming married once again. It was better for him to remain a bachelor, since he supported his ex-wife and the rest of his family. The Hicks name no longer had shame attached to it. Now, it was a name that was held within high reguard without any questions asked.

There would come a time when Chick would retire and move into Radiator Springs to be closer to his family, with of course, the blessing of Sonia. He didn't worry that he wouldn't be receiving it, or what lay down the road for him in the days ahead. The only matter of importance was his family and his friends. He knew now, how blessed he truly was. Even his old rival McQueen, whom at one time, he couldn't stand, had ultimate respect for him. They were like brothers now, and he couldn't have imagined such incredible friendship or commoradory. He had found his true happiness, and would hold onto that joy for as long as he could possibly do so. Though the shifts in time would come, and uncertainties were immenant, the felicity he had found would be the constant keeping him on the straight and narrow path, and that was all that truly mattered.

The End


End file.
